Finding Her
by BellaxEdwardxLove
Summary: I saw her at Pandemonium. Well ,more like she saw us. I knew then that she was one of us and I am determined to show her the ways of being a Shadowhunter no matter what it takes. ClaryxJace Will have a HEA. It will be similar to the books, but will also have some twists intertwined! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

The blue-haired creature walked into Pandemonium. It was following Isabelle, who for some reason, guys found attractive, but I never have, nor will I ever. She was tall with long dirty-blonde hair and ugly muddy-brown eyes. I've never dated anyone, mostly because I never found the right person. Alec, my non-blood related brother, who also had dirty-blonde hair but with blue eyes, was blood-related to Isabelle. She was in the lead with the Demon trailing behind her, Alec and I following the creature. It used a rune to appear human to the bouncer, who let him in for free of charge. We used our runes to become invisible and slipped in behind it. Isabelle lured him in and he turned towards her, moving his finger across the button of her shirt, revealing the black swirls around her neck. He jumped back, hissing and tried to run, but she attached her whip to it and dragged him right back. Alec and I lurched forward towards the Demon. He restrained it while I took my stele and slashed it's arm, halting it's movements to get free of Alec. I then stabbed the stele into where it's heart should've been, twisting it quickly through the chest cavity, and watched it drop to the floor. Our mission for the night was complete.

I heard a mortifying scream, filled with fear and agony. I whirled around to see a stunning girl staring at me with wide eyes. A guy who looked about my age and a few years older than the girl was shushing her and wiping away the tears. I moved in closer trying to hear what they were saying, but she shrank back into him, frightened. I continued moving towards her, determined to know what she say, but stopped when I realized she couldn't see me. She was a mundane. I looked behind me and saw nothing, so I looked back at her, and saw her staring right into my eyes. She saw me. There was no way she was mundane.

"Damn it Simon, I know what I saw! H-he had a knife and he stabbed the blue-haired guy! He k-killed him, Simon!"

The club was loud, so no one heard her yelling at him. I noticed how she had a British accent. It was so cute, but I knew that she was probably scared of me, and now was not the time to chat.

"Clary, there is no one there! I promise no one got killed, no one is there, and no one was stabbed. You're seeing things again, Clary."

He was calm, almost as if this had happened before. She looked away from me, glared at him, and ran past him, dashing out of the club.

"Shit, she's a firecracker, man!", Alec whispered to me.

"Shut the _hell_ up Alec... she saw us! I have to follow her and take her back to the institute with us, Hodge won't be happy if he finds out someone saw us, and we didn't bring them back. She could talk! She has a mouth, Alec."

"Yeah, a sassy one." He replied smoothly.

"Alec, tell Isabelle I'll be back, but I have to get her alright?"

"Fine, fine. But, make sure she's still feisty." He smirked at me.

"Dude, there won't be an issue with that. She seems like a vicious one." I grinned back at him before rushing out the door to find her.

I realized she has to have Clave blood because she saw us, so I pulled out my tracker, which tracks shadowhunters and demons. I typed in the following words: Clary, New York, Within 50 miles of Pandemonium Club. I looked at it and found one result. She lived in a townhouse. She was already there, but there were demons there.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I mumbled to myself, knowing she had no clue how to fight them off. It was a good 10 miles, so I'd have to make a portal. I ran into the nearest store, pulled out my stele, and drew one onto the glass door. I pictured her and a townhouse and stepped in, waiting to arrive. I got there about 45 seconds later. I stepped out of the portal and walked up the the porch.

I knocked the door down and all I saw was a woman with reddish hair sprawled on the floor, she had blood coming out from all angles. Clary had black hair so it couldn't have been her. It must've been her mom. I heard that same scream coming from the right side of the home, so I ran over and saw her standing up, staring up at a rather large ravener. She looked at me, then quickly shielded herself with her arms and tried to run, but the ravener put it's slimy arms around her neck in a chokehold and snatched her back. It growled at her and she starting screaming and wriggling to get out from it's grasp.

"Stop moving, Clary." She looked at me with tears glistening in her eyes and stopped moving. She actually listened to me. I took her as a rebel. Apparently not.

"Okay, I'm going to walk over there now and use this to get it off you, but I need you to pretend that you don't see me, okay?" She nodded her head.

I walked over there and slammed my shield into the ravener's neck and it slumped to the ground and evaporated except for a few pieces that were still laying on the ground. She fell on the ground and sat there breathing heavily. I walked over and put one of my arms around her waist and took my other hand and held it out for her to grab. I helped her up and then released her. She started stomping on the remnants of the demon and screaming at it. She kept smashing her foot on it over and over again. If she didn't stop she was going to attract more demons, seeing as they have excellent hearing and where one is, another is never far away.

"That's enough, that's enough. That's enough!" I pulled her against me and put my arms around her when she started to sob.

"Shh, shh, it's dead, sweet girl. It's dead. Shh, it's gone." Her sobbing slowed down when she started to talk.

"What the hell was that?!" She said, exasperated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I told her.

"Try me."

"It was a demon, they were after you for something, do you have any idea what for?"

"You're right.. I don't believe you, but that's besides the point. No, I h-have no clue why. Why me? They k-killed my mom. She's lying on the floor! My mom! We have to save her, c'mon! Let me go, I h-have to save her! Let. Me. GO!" She struggled against my strong arms. Her accent was so precious. I wanted to say something, but I was more focused on keeping her still.

"She's gone, I checked her pulse before I heard your scream, she seems to have been gone for a while. I'm so sorry, Clary."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes again, before bolting out of my arms and rushing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

And.. there she goes. I ran after her, literally hopped down the stairs and saw her about to knock on someones door. I ran behind her and clamped my hand over her mouth and yanked her back.

"Damn it, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"No, what kind of rubbish are you talking about? I'm trying to ask my neighbor is she saw anything.. don't make this any harder than it is."

"Clary, I'm not trying to make this harder, I am going to explain why, but you can't tell anyone about this, neighbor, friend, or whatever that nerd-like kid's name was. Sam or Simon, I think? Because you can't trust anyone. Anyone could be a demon or someone you can't trust."

"Why should I trust you then?" She replied snarkily before stomping away from me and walking out the door of the neighborhood complex.

"I did just save your life.." I muttered to myself before following her out the door.

She was walking in the middle of the street and I ran and caught up to her.

"Clary, you have to come with me. We're going to meet up with some people and then I have to take you back to the institute which is a place for non-mundanes."

"Excuse me? You're telling me I need to go to an _institute_? Like a place for mental kids? One, I'm no kid. Two, I don't belong in some mental ward, I belong in a funeral home. With my _mother_, who is currently lying on my floor. Dead. I'm only 17, with a dead mother, no father, and now some dyed blonde trying to put me in a mental home."

"The institute isn't for mental patients. Clary, it's just a place for people that aren't human. As I said, I'm 19 and a half with no parents. It's been that way since I was about 10 years old. I saw my father killed in front of me and my mother killed herself shortly after."

"No offense, and I'm sorry about your parents, but now isn't the time I want to talk about gooey stuff. Let's do that _after_ we aren't in danger from these so called 'demons'."

"Alright Clary. Let's go then. We're going to the institute which is in downtown New York. You know the old cathedral building that looks ugly and old? The one that no one will tear down because it was built by King Louis I? That was a lie us Shadowhunters made up so they wouldn't tear it down. Wait until the glamour on it is gone. It's wonderful."

We walked over to the subway and got on the train to the Bronx. Some guy was glaring at me and giving Clary pitied looks. Ok.. that's odd.. why is he- Shit! I forgot to put the glamour over us. We're both covered in blood.. demon blood and her mom's blood. He think's I hurt her. I put the glamour over both of us and walked over and put my arms around Clary.

"I forgot to put glamour on us and we have demon and your mom's blood all over us. He thinks I hurt you, so pretend we're happy, okay?"

She smiled up at me sweetly before smirking and turning around in my arms so her back was to my chest. I let go of her as the train finally came to a stop at the Bronx station. We stepped out and walked up the stairs to the main street.

"It's only about 50 more yards from here so we should be fine, okay?"

She just nodded her head slowly. We walked at a fast pace until we reached the doors. I used my stele and put a rune on the door to unlock it and we stepped inside. We got about 10 feet before two things happened at once: One, Alec came down and saw her, and two, Clary fell onto the floor in a heap. I walked over and saw her sleeve pushed up with her arm over it. I moved her arm to get a better look and saw that she had demon poisoning on it and it had turned into a 6 inch gash.

"Why didn't she say anything? We have to get her to Hodge quickly. Alec go get Hodge while I pick her up and take her to the infirmary, okay?"

"Anything for the lady, sir." He said sarcastically with a smirk.

I picked her up bridal style and walked to the infirmary and set her down on one of the beds gently. Hodge came in and immediately got to work with the runes. Alec must have already told him about her.

**_3 Days Later_**

It had been three days since she was out. Alec was anxious for her to get up, Isabelle was annoyed and only saw her as a burden, and Hodge was interested in learning about her. I went back to the infirmary before she woke up and actually got a look at her. She had tanned skin, an olive tone, with waist-long black hair that shined and was a raven-black that when the sun hit, it looked purple. She was small, about 5'3'', petite with curves, and slim. I remembered her eyes from the club: A pine green that I had never seen as an eye color before. She really was beautiful in a natural way. She didn't wear much make-up, but Isabelle would probably try to change that if she ever saw her as more than an unneeded addition.

I stared at her until I reached her eyelids. I absentmindedly took my finger and traced over her eyelid. They were soft and smooth. I placed my hand over her forehead and rubbed her temple for a few minutes. I removed my hand and sat down next to her bed.

It was about 12 minutes later that I the shocking pine green of her eyes raked over me curiously. She was awake. My angel was back. _My angel_? What the heck? I must be really tired..

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." She croaked back in her British accent.

"You never did explain why you have a British accent Clary.."

"It's a long story."

"I have nothing but time for you."

And with that, we sat there talking for hours by her bed.


End file.
